Numerous machines already exist for processing mail automatically. These include collators and folders or collator/folders for processing documents such as previously prepared items of mail to be put into envelopes, inserters for filling envelopes with the folded documents, and envelope closing machines for moistening and then folding down the gummed flap of each filled envelope against the envelope body. At least some of these machines are coupled together and housed in a common installation for automatically processing mail.
Installations for automatically processing mail are complex and bulky. They are required to operate reliably at high throughputs. They include internal paths for documents, for initially empty envelopes, and for filled envelopes to be closed, which paths meet in an inserter which contains a portion of each of them. These paths are long, with complicated trajectories in order to facilitate the performance of the operations that are to be performed on each of them.
Gaining access to these paths for the purpose of clearing jams which may happen is difficult and may require a considerable length of time. Synchronizing the operations to be performed on these paths requires complex and expensive control equipment which contributes significantly to the considerable bulk of such installations.
Such installations are therefore completely unsuitable as office equipment which is to perform comparable operations while being above all compact and as easy and practical to use as any other office equipment for use by secretaries.
The object of the present invention is to provide an integrated office machine for folding documents and filling envelopes which puts mail into envelopes as and when the mail is made available.